A Christmas Gobbledygook
by LadyWinters
Summary: How would Christmas be like among a crossover of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings characters?


Author's note: Hey there. I'm writing this idea, which came out of thin air, just for the fun of it. You might say it's a little experiment I wish to carry out. And I get my result when I receive reviews for this. It's more like a hypothesis. It may be good or bad so any review is most welcome. This short fixer-upper is mixed with Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings characters.

P/s: Merry Christmas, by the way. Sorry if you're reading this a bit later than that…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea of putting all the characters together with an idea in mind.

WARNING! AUTHOR IS CURRENTLY HIGH DUE TO FACT HAVE WATCHED LORD OF THE RINGS: THE TWO TOWERS TWO TIMES. You have been warned…

The scene takes place in the Gryffindor common room. It's the night before Christmas.

The castle was quiet at this time of night. Many of the students had gone home for Christmas. The remaining students, together with the teachers, beautifully did the decorations in the Great Hall. Tinsels, ornaments and candles filled the room and decorated the tree that Hagrid found and brought in annually.

Albus Dumbledore could be seen playing wizard's chess with Gandalf the White. It was a 'friendly' match between the two.

"Albus, it's still your turn to move apiece," spoke Gandalf, puffing his pipe.

The smoke that came out from his puffing slowly took shape of a horse, which galloped away not very long later.

"Impressing, I must say. Ah… Bishop to E5," said Albus, looking at the smoky horse.

Then the bishop piece moved on its' own to the commanded space and destroyed Gandalf's knight piece.

"Good move, Albus but I guess you didn't see this coming then. Queen to E5," commanded Gandalf and the Queen piece crushed the Bishop.

Albus at first looked shocked but not long later they both chuckled a little.

Legolas and Remus were sitting by the fireplace on the comfortable armchairs, talking animatedly together with Gimli and Sirius, who took their places on the floor.

"That was how I tricked Remus into thinking he was late for class," said Sirius heartedly, as Gimli and Legolas laughed along.

"Yeah, and Professor Dumbledore almost took away two points from Gryffindor when I blasted out my explanation for being 'late' for his class," said Remus, glaring at Sirius, which only made Gimli laughed harder and Legolas patted Remus' shoulder.

"But I didn't because I saw Sirius and James snickering at the back of the class and knew immediately it was their mischief that caused you to do that," spoke Albus with a slight twinkle in his eyes while Gandalf was still contemplating his next move.

"I remember Master Legolas here complaining that his precious hair was falling out during the trip to Lothlorien," spoke Gimli.

Both Sirius and Remus broke out laughing while Legolas, who was staring at Gimli for telling them, too broke out into smiles.

Nearby, Ron took out a pack of exploding Snap from his trunk. He wanted to show how to play that with Sam and Frodo, who were waiting patiently by the stairs.

"Hey Harry, care for a game of exploding Snap?" asked Ron, as he tossed the pack of cards into Frodo's hands.

Harry was reading 'Quidditch Limited Edition: How to be the best Seeker?' by Albus and Gandalf. He placed down the book, moved one of Albus' black pieces and gave a quick nod.

He then made his way to Ron, Frodo and Sam who took their place near Legolas, Gimli, Sirius and Remus.

"Care for a game of exploding Snap, guys?" asked Ron, seeing Harry take his seat beside him.

"I'm game!" said Sirius, made himself comfortable between Ron and Sam.

"I'll just watch for now," Legolas spoke.

"Us Dwarves always like to try our hands on new things," said Gimli proudly.

"I'll explain to Legolas how to play the game so I'm out for this session," said Remus, politely declining.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Ron as he was shuffling the cards.

"Let the game begin," said Harry.

Hermione, Arwen and Eowyn were in the fifth-year Gryffindor girls' dormitory. Hermione could be seen sitting cross-legged on her own bed while Eowyn and Arwen took their seats on the bed next to Hermione's.

"How do you get your hair to be so smooth and straight?" asked Hermione, as she felt Arwen's long smooth hair.

Arwen and Eowyn made space for Hermione to sit on the bed they were sitting.

"I simply love your hair too. What do you do?" asked Eowyn, braiding half of Arwen's hair.

"I really don't know but maybe is has something to do with the water I use at Rivendell," answered Arwen.

"Or maybe because you're an elf," spoke Hermione, braiding Arwen's hair too.

"Maybe," giggled Arwen.

"Do you have a bow I could use?" asked Eowyn, holding onto Arwen's braid.

"Yes, I do. Hold this for me, will you?" said Hermione, passing her part of Arwen's hair that she was braiding to Eowyn.

Hermione opened her bed table drawer and took out two white ribbons for them to tie up Arwen's braids.

"I could give you some help about hair care if you want," said Arwen as she took one long ribbon from Hermione's hand and Eowyn took the other.

"That'll be great," said Hermione.

A soft knock on the door could be heard and was followed by a creak. Eowyn had just finished tying up Arwen's hair when Aragorn's head could be seen at the opening of the door.

"This happens to be a girls' room, you know," said Eowyn, mock scolding Aragorn.

Hermione was smiling.

"Can I come in? With the ladies permission of course," asked Aragorn politely.

"Is this your boyfriend?" whispered Hermione.

"Yes," replied Arwen to Hermione's question. "You may come in."

Aragorn walked in and closed the door behind him.

"He's gorgeous, Arwen. You're lucky," whispered Hermione.

Arwen smiled at this remark.

"May I know what you two ladies were whispering about?" asked Aragorn as he sat beside Arwen.

Hermione and Eowyn made their way to Hermione's bed, knowing that Aragorn wanted to sit with Arwen.

"Just some girl talk, that's all," said Arwen softly into Aragorn's ear.

They then kissed each other. Hermione took her pillow and was giggling madly into it while Eowyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm going down to see what's going on downstairs," Eowyn spoke as she heard little explosions from behind the door.

"I think we all should go down and see what's happening down there," said Hermione, carrying her pillow with her.

"We will catch up with you two later," said Aragorn as Hermione and Eowyn left the room.

In the far corner of the common room was a group of people discussing. Two of them had flaming red hair while the other two were slightly smaller than them in size. But not to be mistaken for in all those heads were machine of wheels, always ready to come up with something. Something to pull over other people…

Of course, this little group consists of none other than Fred & George Weasley, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck.

"We made Harry's cousin, Dudley eat one of our latest product and his tongue swell as big as his leg and that's saying something," said Fred.

"Well, we pulled a stunt in the Shire and a dragon made of fireworks came alive," spoke Pippin.

They were clearly telling each other of all the pranks and stunts they had pulled off. They were trying to prove who were the better prankster team.

"Did you get caught?" asked George curiously.

"Yes, we were caught by Gandalf and we punished to do the dishes for the night," said Merry.

"Anyhow, that prank was so fun," laughed Pippin.

"Talking about fun, why don't we work together and _have_ some fun tonight," suggested Fred.

"Yes, it would be much better if us prankster put our heads together," said Merry.

Then the real discussion began and mischievous grins could be seen on their faces.

"SNAP!" shouted Ron, slapping his hand onto the deck of cards.

The cards exploded so the papers flew in all directions.

"Let's play again," laughed Frodo.

"All right but this time Harry shuffling and dealing the cards," said Ron, arranging the cards.

"I see… that's how the game goes," said Legolas.

"Yup! It's as easy as that," replied Remus, leaning back into the armchair he was sitting in.

"I'm just curious but did you ever took revenge for what Sirius did to you?" asked Legolas.

At the question, Gimli looked up from his hand of cards.

"Well… I admit, I did," said Remus, smiling.

"Oh?" said Legolas and Sirius simultaneously.

"It kind of have resulted 'Sirius' walking around school grounds with a drawn moustache that he didn't notice until the end of the day…" told Remus, throwing a throw-cushion at Sirius when he mentioned his name.  
"It was YOU?" said Sirius, in shock and anger.

The rest were laughing very hard and this made Hermione and Eowyn, who just came out of the room, more curious.

Sirius had taken aim to throw the throw-cushion at Remus but it hit Legolas instead.

"Oops…" was all that Sirius said.

Legolas threw the cushion back at Sirius but Sirius pulled Ron to defend himself.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" shouted Ron, grabbing the cushion and throwing it at Sirius.

All hell broke lose then and there.

Everyone was going about collecting throw-cushions or ran up to the boys' dorm to get some feather filled pillows. Hermione and Eowyn took the opportunity of being near the girls' dorm.

"Hey guys, we're having a pillow fight," said Hermione as she threw the pillow she had in her hands towards Aragorn.

Aragorn was obviously hit and ran to get some more pillows in the room. Arwen and Eowyn joined in the fun as they too started throwing pillows around. Hermione was cornered with Aragorn, Arwen and Eowyn armed with pillows.

"Wait, wait. Let's take this outside," said Hermione as she dashed out the door with one of the pillows, which was lying around.

Albus and Gandalf saw this coming and very professionally, brought the game under the table. As feathers were all over the place, Albus conjured up a big fan to keep the feathers flying (his way of joining the fun) while Gandalf created a protective bubble around them so that they could continue on with their game.

Everyone was having a great and friendly time until the pranksters came about. They took this opportunity to really mess things up. Fred and George took out their wands and created water balloons for Pippin and Merry to throw. But when the balloons hit Arwen and Harry, it was revealed that they were no ordinary water balloons.

Arwen's white dress was painted pink while Harry's face was flushed maroon. This really got things going! Everyone who had wands took out their wands and started hitting everyone they could with paint-filled balloons. All the colours of the world decorated the room and the people in it.

Aragorn had gone down to where Legolas was when he called for aid. Aragorn took the fastest way he could down the stairs by sliding down the banister very quickly. But alas, both of them were either painted silly or feather-struck.

Fred and George were attacking Harry and Frodo furiously. Each pair took cover, Frodo kept throwing pillows while Harry conjured as many paint filled balloons for either Sam or Gimli to throw.

"You're too slow, Harry. Try creating things which are lighter but more effective," said Frodo, avoiding the balloons thrown by Fred.

"I can't think like this," said Harry, ducking behind the table they turned over.

"Take a look around, Master Harry. I'm sure that would help," said Sam, taking a pillow and throwing over the table.

"Yes, we'll cover you. You've got a dwarf by your side," said Gimli as a balloon fell atop his head.

Harry nodded his head and took a look around the room. Nearly twice either a paint balloon from the Weasley twins or a pillow from Remus and Sirius was aimed for him. He took a look out the window and guess what he saw. You guessed it… snow.

"I got a brilliant brain storm," said Harry mischievously.

Remus and Sirius were armed with all the pillows they could find. They had teamed up with Aragorn and Legolas. Sirius was to go around as Snuffles, collecting as much pillows as possible and kept going out into the battle zone to get more while the others trying to either hit their targets or warn each other of incoming UFO's.

Arwen, Eowyn and Hermione, on the other hand, took refuge along the stairway. They were either busy pelting the boys with pillows and paint balloons or defending themselves from the frequently charges made by the Weasleys or the 'Gorgeous Men'.

Remus, Aragorn and Legolas were somehow used to the flying pillows and balloons so they didn't saw it coming. Aragorn was hit in the chest and Remus on the leg. Legolas, however, remained 'unhurt'. But when it did fly his way, it was kind of repelled away.

"Someone in this room… is throwing snowballs," said Legolas, from his deduction after seeing the pile of snow at his feet.

The battle was heated up upon the arrival of the snowballs. Snowballs, paint bombs and feathers could be heard whizzing across the rooms and sometimes hitting each other in mid flight.

"Checkmate!" said someone.

The fan stopped moving and disappeared. The protective bubble around Gandalf and Albus kind of flickered away. Everyone practically froze in his or her position. The feathers were slowly floating downwards. In thus, making the scene a little easier to describe (I'm not the all Seeing Eye, you know! Unlike someone or is it something…?).

We can see Ron and Gimli coming out from their shelter. The armchair that they used was flooded with colours but they did not escape that easily... No one did. Ron's red hair was now silver and Gimli's beard was dripping wet. As we know, elves are sort of immune to snow. Arwen was like the effects of painting by numbers only that there weren't any numbers and Legolas too was coloured but more obviously feather-struck.

Frodo and Sam helped themselves up from the little avalanche that Fred and George created. They got a little help from Aragorn, of course. All was silence except from the Weasley twins and Harry.

"Get off me!" shouted Fred.

"Stop it!" said George.

Harry had tackled Fred to the ground and kept pelting George with snowballs. Correction, multi-coloured snowballs. Harry could see Remus going towards him to stop him but suddenly stopped.

Hermione and Eowyn couldn't really stop themselves in time. So down went the bucket of water onto Harry and Fred. This incident broke the silence. All the chatter and laughter filled the room. Everyone got back to what they were doing. Well, most of them…

"Alright, I get to play with my chess board now," said Ron, getting up from his previous position from the floor and made his way to Albus and Gandalf.

"Care to play again, old friend?" asked Gandalf.

"It is disappointing to be beaten by you five times in a row but I would like a rematch," said Albus politely.

"You never know that game 17 might be your lucky game," commented Gandalf, as Albus and himself started putting back all the pieces, ignoring all of Ron's complaints.

Aragorn made his way to Arwen with Legolas not far behind him. Aragorn then took out a little plant from his pocket and dangled it above his and Arwen's head. Hermione was already giggling to herself, knowing what Aragorn was up to.

"What is that?" asked Arwen curiously.

"It's a mistletoe," replied Aragorn.

"And what are you doing dangling it?" asked Eowyn this time.

"Oh… just this," said Aragorn before kissing Arwen passionately.

Legolas was there to hold the mistletoe while Aragorn continued kissing Arwen.

"And might I ask what was that about?" asked Arwen when they broke off of their kiss.

"It's Christmas tradition for the pair who are standing beneath a mistletoe to kiss each other," said Hermione, after she had managed to compose herself.

Hermione couldn't believe Aragorn would know of such tradition and that Legolas was that good looking.

'Oh boy, I'll definitely will be having sweet dreams tonight,' Hermione thought to herself.

Remus took out a book from his robes.

"My book!" said Harry, as he got his book back and cuddled it dearly.

"I do wish you'll take better care of my Christmas present to you," said Remus, patting Harry's head.

"Thanks for saving it," said Harry as he pulled Remus into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Moony," he whispered into Remus' ear.

Harry released Remus from their hug and a mischievously glint could be seen in Harry's eyes before he left with his precious book. Remus was extremely puzzled with Harry's behaviour.

Before Remus could react, Sirius had swung a pillow at him. Harry had seen Sirius sneaking up to Remus when they were hugging.

"At least you could have drawn a goatee with it!" complained Sirius.

Everyone laughed.

End


End file.
